Choices
by SkittlezLvr79
Summary: Jeff has to decide what he wants or lose the woman he loves forever


Author Name: Tammi aka SkittlezLvr79  
Author's Note: This story was written for the Jovial Songfic Contest at the WWE Library and won second place. Since this site doesn't approve of song-fics, I've removed the lyrics to comply with the rules. To read the unedited version, either go to my homepage or the WWE Library Contest page.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I'm not profiting off the characters used in this work of fiction.

--------- --------- -------- -------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

Jeff stared at the walls in shock, reliving over and over in his head what had just happened to him. Despite the endless replay in his mind, he still couldn't believe that it actually happened. He never thought that his girlfriend of six years, Trish, would just walk out on him and their relationship. And judging by how many suitcases she took with her, she wasn't planning on coming back.

Lately, they had been arguing a lot about the stupidest stuff. He thought that this was just a rough patch; that things would work themselves out like they always had before. But the things she said today and her leaving made him realize that his assumption had been a foolish one. Why hadn't he noticed that she wasn't happy? That she had been crying a lot lately?

Trish told him how she was tired of being pushed aside for whatever hobby caught his attention at the moment. That she was sick of being in a relationship that wasn't going anywhere. She wanted more than just being his girlfriend but knew that he didn't feel the same. That if he had, he would have done something to prove to it to her. With tears in her eyes, she told him that she loved him but she couldn't be with him anymore.

Stunned by what he heard, he couldn't find his voice in time to tell her that she was wrong. That he wasn't going to neglect her anymore and that he did want her as more than just his girlfriend. But all he could do was stare at her retreating figure as she walked out the door of the home they made together, leaving his mind filled with questions. The most important one being, what could he do to prove to her that she was the most important thing in his life?

Maybe a poem would prove the point to her? If he wrote her a song, would that do the trick? Were words even what she wanted? What if she was sick of words and wanted an action to back them up? If she did want an action, was he ready to do the right thing and propose to her?

Jeff wanted to marry her. There was no doubt about that. He couldn't image his life without Trish in it. She was his everything, the reason he fought so hard to overcome his demons and become a better man. But deep down inside of him, there was always this nagging thought that he didn't deserve her.

Trish was the complete package. The combination of beauty, intelligence, a sense of humor and determination was so special and rare. All those attributes alone were enough that any man in his right mind would realize exactly how lucky he was to have her by his side. But the thing he loved most about her was her amazing heart. Even in the darkest, most difficult times in their relationship, she never gave up on him and refused to allow him to give up on himself.

She was practically perfect. That's where a lot of the conflict in their relationship stemmed from. Because he was as far from perfect as you could get. He was a man who had made a lot of mistakes. A man who had unintentionally hurt her time and time again. The baggage that came along with being with him could tear a person down…

He never wanted to see her in pain because of him. She didn't deserve to shed another tear because he couldn't keep himself focused on his job and got fired again. He couldn't tell her that he wouldn't fall back into the vicious cycle of depression and insecurity that plagued him for years. She also didn't deserve the pain of being with someone who couldn't promise that he wouldn't screw their lives up. That he wouldn't give into temptation and spiral back down into the world of drugs.

Not that she would leave him if any of it happened again. She would stay by his side and try to pull him through, just like she had before. And once they were through it, she'd act like it was something every couple went through and that it didn't take a heavy toll on her. That was something that she shouldn't have to do…

As much as he knew she deserved better than him; he also knew that he couldn't be the bigger man and let her go. He loved and needed her in his life. Proving that to her wouldn't be easy. But that was a good thing. He needed to demonstrate to her that he would be there for her, that she was the most important thing in his life. And he knew where he had to start.

He grabbed the phone off the charger and dialed quickly. After two rings, someone answered. "Hey dad, sorry if I woke you but I wanted to let you know that I'm going to stop by today. Remember when you said that since you gave Matt mom's ring that I could have nana's? Well, I want to pick it up."

On the other end of the line, his father was surprised that he was asking for it but he explained the situation. "I finally come to my senses and realized how important Trish is to me. I don't want to wake up one day and have my biggest regret be that I lost the woman I love because I was scared that I wasn't good enough for her."

His lips curved into a smile as he listened to his dad tell him that it was about time he asked her to marry him. The older man said that he'd have the ring ready so he could come over whenever he wanted to. "Thanks dad. I'll be over in a few minutes. Love you."

Jeff disconnected the call but didn't hang up the phone. He dialed another number and took a deep breath. It rang four times then her voice-mail picked up. He didn't want to talk to her machine but after everything he put her through; he understood why she didn't want to talk to him. "Trish, darlin', it's me. I'm sorry. You're right about everything. I know that I've said that before and nothing's changed but this time, I want to prove it to you."

His eyes slid shut, holding back the tears that had welled in them. He couldn't let her hear him cry. She'd think it was a ploy. He had to be composed and earnest to show her that he meant everything he was saying. "Please baby? You are the most important thing in my life and I don't want to lose you."

He hung up the phone and sighed heavily, mentally praying that she would come back to him. His phone rang two minutes later and he eagerly snatched it up. "Hello?"

"I'll come home but I swear that you had better mean it." Trish's tear choked voice informed him. "Because I can't take more empty promises and pretty words…"

"You don't have to." He assured her, "Not anymore."


End file.
